Rhythmical Rantarou x Shuuichi
by KaizumiAyame
Summary: Kata mereka, SMA itu akan terasa garing kalau tidak diwarnai dengan kegiatan klub. Dengan kepercayaan itulah, Shuuichi memutuskan untuk bergabung ke dalam klub musik-di mana nantinya ia akan bertemu dengan Rantarou, sang senior.


Untuk menemani kalian selama membaca, saya sudah menyediakan dua buah lagu pengiring:

1\. **Ookami Shoujo to Kuro Ouji Sound Track 1 - 03 Tanoshii Koukou Seikatsu** untuk adegan pertemuan pertama Rantarou dan Shuuichi

2\. **Puwappuwari by 中山真斗(Elements Garden)** untuk adegan jalan-jalan singkat mereka berdua

Lagu yang dimainkan oleh Rantarou dengan gitarnya berjudul _Kami-Iro Awase_ -bisa didengar di sini **Danganronpa 3:Despair Arc OP Kami-Iro Awase Fingerstyle Guitar Cover**

Selamat membaca!

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rhythmical**

 **Danganronpa V3** **© _Spike chunsoft_**

 **Amami Rantarou x Saihara Shuuichi**

A commissioned fanfiction request from **Aikoo Panda**

 **.**

 **.**

Orang bilang, masa SMA adalah masa yang tidak bisa diulang dua kali. Mencoba hal-hal baru berada di daftar teratas ' _Tips-tips Mensukseskan Dunia SMA-mu_ '. Buku petunjuk itu kini memantul naik-turun di dalam tas yang empunya, saling berbenturan dengan botol minum kosong dan buku tulis.

Suasana di SMA adalah momentum yang tak tergantikan. Kapan lagi kau bisa menempuh jenjang pendidikan sebebas ini? Banyak tugas, tapi begitu banyak kesempatan untuk menyelinap keluar kelas. Banyak adegan romansa—begitu kata kakak kelas yang sudah punya gandengan—sehingga kau tidak mungkin ke luar kelas tanpa melihat setidaknya sepasang sejoli di koridor.

"Pokoknya, rugi kalau tidak aktif di masa SMA-mu," salah seorang teman berujar sok bijak.

Berbekal pengetahuan itulah, Saihara Shuuichi memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub musik—bidang yang selama ini tidak pernah ia jamah. Alibinya, ingin menambah relasi dengan segala lapisan siswa. Siapa tahu ia ketularan jago mengalunkan nada.

Faktanya, yang ia kejar adalah rok pendek gadis-gadis yang bersilang selagi mereka menggesek paha—maksudnya, menggesek senar biola.

Nirwana terasa di depan mata, bukan, kalau begitu?

Dengan kemeja terkancing rapi, dan dasi yang belum dilepas, kentara sekali kalau ia berstatus murid baru. Murid yang baru saja kelar di-OSPEK. Wajah judesnya berhasil mengusir banyak kakak kelas intimidatif, tapi juga mengundang lalat-lalat berpita menyebalkan.

Dengan gugup, ia berjalan ke arah ruang kelas 2-A, tempat di mana klub itu diinformasikan berkumpul. Ia baru saja keluar dari ruang guru untuk menyerahkan formulir pendaftaran klub.

"Mau bergabung ke klub musik?" tanya guru pembimbingnya dengan nada heran saat itu. "Shuuichi- _san_ pintar bermain musik?"

Ia buru-buru menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak sama sekali. Saya hanya… ingin belajar menguasai sesuatu yang baru."

"Hebat juga." Ibu guru yang cantik itu tersenyum. "Tapi kau tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari klub sampai tahun depan. Benar tidak mau menimbang-nimbang dulu? Masih ada waktu sampai minggu depan—"

"Sejak awal, saya memang sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan klub ini, kok. Jadi tidak apa-apa."

Ketika pintu terbuka, ia tergugu.

Di hadapannya, seseorang duduk di tepi jendela, berbentuk siluet indah yang terpapar matahari. Samar-samar ia melihat helai-helai hijau melambai diterpa angin, menari bersama dasi hitamnya. Telinganya disumpal oleh _earphone_ —kedua-duanya—sehingga cukup mengejutkan ketika ia langsung menoleh ke arah Shuuichi yang baru saja masuk.

"Oh, halo," laki-laki itu mengangkat alis, namun tidak ada ekspresi terkejut di raut itu. "Anggota baru?"

Sorot matanya malas, namun menantang. Seperti inikah aura anggota klub musik? Shuuichi diam-diam menyilangkan jari di belakang tubuh.

"Bisa dibilang begitu," ia mengedikkan bahu. "ini ruangan untuk klub musik, kan?"

"Benar, tapi ekstrakulikuler baru dimulai minggu depan." Kali ini ia melompat dari tempat duduknya semula, menatap Shuuichi seolah-olah kemunculan anak itu termasuk hal langka. "Memangnya kau mau mengetes alat musik dulu?"

"Setahuku semua ekstrakulikuler dimulai minggu ini." Kalau ini benar-benar bentuk keisengan antaranggota, lebih baik dia pulang. Berusaha memastikan ucapannya sendiri, Shuuichi merogoh lembar brosur yang berisikan informasi klub sekolah.

 _'Semua ekstrakulikuler atau klub akan dimulai pada minggu kedua masa sekolah'_

Tulisan itu tercetak rapi dan jelas di bagian terbawah brosur. Shuuichi berdeham, "S-sepertinya aku salah mendengar informasi."

Padahal di ingatannya terputar kembali momen ketika ia menyerahkan formulir. _"Benar tidak mau menimbang-nimbang dulu? Masih ada waktu sampai minggu depan_ —"

Lucu. Informasi seperti itu bisa-bisanya luput dari memori. Tapi tidak mungkin juga mengakui kesalahannya itu di depan sang senior yang siap menertawakan.

"Wah," kali ini bukan hanya alisnya yang naik, tapi juga sudut bibirnya. "Sudah semangat sekali ingin bergabung, rupanya? Siapa namamu?"

"Saihara Shuuichi. Dan siapa bilang aku semangat?"

"Shuuichi- _kun_ , ya," katanya, "Kukira guru pembimbing sudah memberitahumu di kelas. Atau kau ketiduran waktu informasi itu disampaikan?"

"Oke." Salah pahamnya bisa kelewat panjang kalau tidak keburu disela. Cepat-cepat membangun alasan di dalam otak. "Yang pertama, aku ke sini untuk mengecek ruang klub. Siapa tahu ada _spot_ bagus untuk tidur. Dan yang kedua— _senpai,_ wajahmu terlalu dekat."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu apa kau itu benar-benar jujur atau tidak." Seringainya muncul lagi. "Lihat, ada merah-merah di wajahmu."

"Kena nyamuk, 'kali." Dijawab asal, padahal hidung sudah mulai merasakan sensasi terbakar. Ini senior, kok, hobi menggoda juniornya? Jangan-jangan siswinya juga melarikan diri karena 'geli'. "Ini betulan ruang musik?"

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku tidak melihat instrumen atau semacamnya di sini. Tidak ada piano juga." Matanya cepat memindai sekitar. Hanya ada rak buku dan meja-meja yang dipinggirkan di satu sudut. Kelihatan terlalu normal untuk ukuran sebuah ruang klub. Shuuichi langsung was-was kalau ini adalah klub yang terancam bubar, seperti kisah klise di beberapa _animanga._

"Kita pakai _keyboard_ , bukan piano. Semua perlengkapan ada di gudang sebelah situ." Telunjuk ramping mengarah ke pintu kecil di sebelah lemari. "Karena kami bukan klub profesional, jadi tidak punya uang untuk membeli piano."

Untuk membuktikan ucapannya, ia membuka pintu gudang yang dimaksud. Benar saja, ada tas piano yang disandarkan di dinding, lengkap dengan _stand_ -nya, sepasang gitar, juga sebuah penyangga partitur yang terlipat rapi.

Pertanyaan Shuuichi tidak berhenti sampai sana. "Lho, bukannya klub seperti ini didanai sekolah?"

"Iya, tapi tidak banyak. Uangnya kami gunakan untuk—" belakang telinga digaruk. "—itu, nonton konser. Lalu makan _udon_ selepas nonton."

Bola mata kelabu melebar.

Yang.

Benar.

Saja.

Kalau klubnya saja tidak becus begini, Shuuichi jadi menyesal sudah keburu menetapkan pilihan. Ia memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatap muka—hal yang tidak pernah ia nikmati sejak dulu.

"Omong-omong, aku belum tahu nama _senpai_ ," gumamnya.

Si rambut hijau menunjuk dirinya sendiri. "Aku?"

Shuuichi mengangguk.

"Amami Rantarou. Kelas 3-B." Tanan kanan diulurkan. "Semoga kita bisa jadi teman baik untuk ke depannya, ya, Shuuichi- _kun_."

Ketika berjabat tangan, Shuuichi tidak tahu apakah ia harus senang atau justru merasa sebaliknya.

.

.

Ketika kembali menghadap pintu ruang klub itu pada minggu berikutnya, jantung Shuuichi berdebar tidak karuan.

Bukan, bukan karena ia tidak sabar. Bukan juga lantaran punya riwayat penyakit jantung. Seusai kelas—atau tepatnya, begitu mendengar suara bel berbunyi—kakinya otomatis melesat ke tempat ini. Padahal otak sudah enggan berkontak dengan Amami Rantarou.

Mungkin saja, hati kecil Shuuichi tertantang. 'selesaikan apa yang sudah kaumulai' kedengarannya _macho_ sekali. Tidak ada salahnya mengikuti pepatah itu, kan?

Debar keras itu muncul karena ia khawatir hari pertamanya bergabung di klub tidak akan berjalan sesuai ekspektasi. Kalau ketika ia membuka pintu, lalu yang ada hanya si _senpai_ menyebalkan itu bagaimana, coba?

Rasanya seperti harus mengalahkan _dungeon boss_ di level tertentu.

Mulut berkomat-kamit, ragu sendiri—apakah ia harus mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk, atau langsung saja memutar kenop pintu, atau—

"Wah, ternyata benar kalau Shuuichi ini antusias sekali ikut klub musik."

Panjang umur.

Ia terlonjak kaget. Suara bariton yang menyapa membuatnya memutar tubuh. "Rantarou- _senpai_?"

Pertanyaan retoris itu disambut dengan sapaan, "Halo."

" _Senpai_ sejak kapan ada di belakangku?"

Rantarou memiringkan kepala, pura-pura berpikir. "Berapa lama, ya… mungkin sejak kau mondar-mandir seperti anak hilang?"

 _Wah, sial betul._

Shuuichi memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku celana, memutus kontak mata. "Rantarou- _senpai_ kenapa tidak masuk saja, kalau begitu?"

"Habisnya, melihatmu yang gugup begini kelihatan lucu, sih," jawabnya ringan.

Lucu?

Rantaro menyebut Shuuichi ini—yang wajahnya selalu asem itu—'lucu'?

"Daripada bengong seperti itu, lebih baik masuk," kata sang _senpai._ Ia memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya, lalu memutar kenop pintu. Shuuichi mengamati dengan benak penuh tanda tanya.

" _Senpai_ ketua klubnya, ya?"

Mereka berdua masuk beriringan. Rantaro lebih dulu. "Secara teknis, aku memang bertanggung jawab atas ruangan ini."

 _Pantas saja jadinya sekacau ini._ Shuuichi cukup tahu diri untuk tidak menyuarakan pikirannya keras-keras.

"Rantarou- _senpai_ sendiri main instrumen apa?"

"Ah, aku main gitar."

"Serius?" mata membola. Penasaran luar biasa. "Coba main satu lagu, dong."

Rantarou tersenyum tipis. Menyambar salah satu gitar akustik yang bersandar malas di dinding kelas. Shuuichi mengamati sambil bersila di atas lantai. Mengamati jemari lentik itu memutar _stemmer_ seraya mendentingkan senar.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa nyanyi," ujarnya, "Shuuichi- _kun_ bisa?"

"Aku sendiri belum tahu mau pegang instrumen apa." Juniornya mengaku.

"Jadi niat bergabung ke sini hanya untuk iseng-iseng semata, ya?" keempat jemari menggetarkan senar, membunyikan pola kunci secara konstan. "Atau ada alasan lain?"

"Tentu saja untuk belajar." Jengah ditanya-tanya, ia mendesak Rantarou untuk langsung bermain.

Permintaan itu dijawab dengan santai. "Oke. Tapi instrumental saja, ya. Kecuali kalau Shuuichi- _kun_ mau ikut bernyanyi."

Ia mulai menggerakkan jemari kanannya pada senar, sedangkan jari-jari kirinya berlompatan lincah di _fret_ gitar. Lagu yang lincah berubah menjadi semi-melankolis ketika didentingkan dalam format akustik.

Alis Shuuichi bertaut selama beberapa detik, lalu terangkat sampai poni. Lagu ini—pantas saja begitu familier. Sekalipun dimainkan dengan instrumen yang berbeda, ia ingat betul ritme dan kombinasi nadanya.

 _Kami-Iro Awase_.

Agak mengejutkan ketika menyadari bahwa Rantarou—orang yang sangat serampangan ini—begitu lihai memainkan instrumen. Mungkin inilah estetika klub musik: menggali lebih dalam dari apa yang terlihat.

Tanpa sadar, ia bersenandung. Maklum, tidak hapal lirik. Senandungnya pelan dan rendah, mengikuti permainan Rantarou.

Dari balik pintu, mereka tidak sadar kalau ada bayang-bayang anggota klub yang batal masuk gara-gara takut mengganggu harmonisasi kedua orang itu.

.

.

"Ah, senarku putus."

Di suatu hari dalam latihan mingguan klub musik, mereka terpaksa berhenti karena senar Rantarou mendadak mencuat putus. Iris hijau itu menyipit, mengamati ujung senar itu. "Apa karena terlalu lama tidak dibersihkan, ya? Jadi berkarat begini."

"Jelas saja putus," tukas Kyoko Kirigiri, sang _keyboardist_. "Rantarou- _senpai_ terlalu sering membiarkan gitarnya di luar _case_."

Shuuichi yang sama sekali tidak memahami pembicaraan itu hanya duduk di salah satu bangku sambil bermain ponsel. Lebih baik tidak asal menyeletuk.

"Lalu latihannya bagaimana, dong?" keluh Makoto Naegi, si pemain pianika. "Rasanya kurang kalau tidak ada iringan gitar."

Selama beberapa menit mereka diam, bersilang tangan. Tanpa sadar, Shuuichi mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan Rantarou. Ia cepat-cepat menatap ponselnya lagi.

Rantarou, sebaliknya, menyeringai.

"Aku tahu," katanya kemudian, "latihan kali ini cukup dulu. Aku akan beli senar baru dengan Shuuichi- _kun_."

Shuuichi dan kedua anggota yang lain serempak membelalakkan mata.

"Heeee?!"

.

.

"Pertanyaan pertama," ujar Shuuichi dengan wajah terbenam topi. "Kenapa harus aku yang ikut denganmu?"

Keduanya berjalan begitu cepat di trotoar. Suara bising dan hiruk-pikuk area pertokoan tidak pernah bisa membuatnya nyaman. Setelah berdebat sekian lama di ruang klub, Shuuichi terpaksa menemani Rantarou berbelanja.

Kedua pasang kaki berayun tergesa. Beberapa kali nyaris menabrak kerumunan. Shuuichi nyaris tersandung, lalu membenamkan wajah semakin dalam ke topi saking malunya.

"Pertanyaan kedua—" ia meninggikan suara. "— _kenapa kita harus bergandengan tangan begini?_ "

"Kalau tidak kugandeng, kau akan jatuh." Dijawab singkat, padat, tapi tidak jelas. "Sudah, tidak usah berontak begitu. Nanti kalau kau hilang aku yang kena marah."

 _Memangnya siapa yang akan memarahi?_

Terseret-seret karena langkah kaki Rantarou begitu lebar dan cepat, adik kelasnya harus rela menyeimbangkan kecepatan sambil merutuk. Ia kira menjadi anggota klub musik tidak akan serumit ini.

"Memangnya kita mau beli senar di mana?"

"Ada satu toko musik yang jadi langgananku di area ini. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok." Rantarou memutar tubuh, sedikit memperlambat langkahnya. "Kalau Shuuichi- _kun_ kecapekan, kita bisa cari makan dulu."

Alis Shuuichi bertaut di balik topinya. "Aku tidak—"

 _Kruyuuk_

Kodok di dalam perut mendadak menggelar konser.

Shuuichi bungkam.

Rantarou diam.

Dunia seolah mengabur. Untuk yang kedua kalinya, si kodok mengorek.

Dengan senyum tipis, _senpai-_ nya menyeletuk santai. "Kita makan saja dulu. Belanjanya masih bisa setelah ini."

"O-oke."

Berani sumpah, Shuuichi ingin menenggelamkan diri sampai tidak terlihat.

.

.

 _Mereka bilang, saat itu, masa SMA mengukir momen yang paling mengesankan dalam riwayat hidup seseorang._

"Masa?"

 _Menurut mulut-mulut yang terbuka, SMA tanpa klub adalah makanan tanpa garam._

"Sepertinya terlalu berlebihan."

 _Anjuran terbaiknya, berbaurlah dengan teman-teman. Ciptakan lingkungan yang menyenangkan. Jangan sia-siakan jenjang ini, karena sekali terlewat penyesalan bisa seumur hidup._

"'penyesalan seumur hidup' apanya—oi, buku ini betulan punyamu?" lembar demi lembar dibalik. Mata hijau menyipit. "Shuuichi- _kun_ , masa' kau percaya dengan apa yang tertulis di buku murahan seperti ini?"

Yang diajak bicara menjawab—separuh memprotes, "Waktu itu, kan, aku masih belum tahu SMA itu seperti apa. Jangan nyinyir begitu, _senpai._ "

"Anak-anak kelas satu semuanya pasti begini, ya," ujar Rantarou dengan nada mengejek. "Terlalu percaya dengan tips _mainstream_."

"Terserah kata _senpai_ saja. Toh, Rantarou- _senpai_ sendiri juga pernah jadi anak kelas satu, kan?"

"Setidaknya aku lebih percaya diri."

Sang _kouhai_ merengut. Memilih untuk memainkan nada-nada dasar dengan gitar—sekalipun jemarinya masih sangat kaku. Rantarou mengamati dengan dagu diletakkan di atas sandaran kursi.

"Jadi," topik pembicaraan dibelokkan, "Menurut Shuuichi- _kun_ sendiri, masa SMA itu seperti apa?"

Dentingan gitar berhenti. Sepasang iris kelabu bertemu dengan warna hijau. Kontak mata itu menciptakan aliran melodi yang tak biasa di jantung Shuuichi.

Kalau diingat-ingat, ia mengawali dunia SMA-nya dengan kejutan. Pertemuannya dengan Rantarou, yang diikuti dengan dinamika mereka di dalam klub—keharusan mengekori senior itu ke mana-mana, lalu perbincangan bodoh yang sering mereka lakukan—seperti obrolan mereka saat ini, misalnya—juga berapa kali jantungnya berdebar ketika ditatap seperti sekarang…

Ia menarik senyum tipis. Senyum serupa yang selalu diberikan oleh Rantarou padanya.

"Akan kuberitahu kalau _senpai_ bisa membantuku menguasai lagu ini."

"Waaah, curang!" sekalipun menggerutu, Rantarou beranjak dari tempat duduk dan ikut bersila di atas lantai bersama Shuuichi. Lebih tepatnya, _begitu dekat_ menempel di sisi Shuuichi.

Ah, tapi ia tidak keberatan. Biar saja jantungnya berdebar di luar ritmis normal—asal mereka bisa seperti ini terus.

…karena bagi Saihara Shuuichi, masa SMA adalah masa ketika kau menemukan sisi dirimu yang lain, dan mau melangkah beriringan dengan sisi itu.

.

 **END**

.


End file.
